


When You Kiss Her There

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, POV Rose Lalonde, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, there can be rose/roxy in here too as well tho if you want to read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My girlfriend… and my ambiguous relation? Together!?” you gasp theatrically. “Never before have I felt such a sting of betrayal!”</p><p>“Ooow,” Roxy whines, rubbing her red, no doubt smarting nose.</p><p>“That was mean, Rose,” Kanaya says disapprovingly. “I believe this is the fourth time you have performed this joke, and you are still the only one who finds it in any way amusing.”</p><p>“Your mistake was in assuming my goal was to amuse anyone but myself in the first place. I am creating my very own meme, for my pleasure alone.” </p><p>-</p><p>Rose, Roxy, and Kanaya have some fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Kiss Her There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masswisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/gifts).



Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are wandering the halls of the Holy Palace rather aimlessly. This is reminding you rather strongly of your listless years on the meteor, which is rather upsetting. After so long trapped in one place with only so much to do you now react to boredom with automatic intense disgust, as do many of your other companions, you have noted. Eating because you have nothing else to do isn’t really such a good idea, but what’s done is done. You have now eaten dinner for the day, and have so lost that source for mild entertainment. There’s only a skeleton crew of gods left behind at the Palace, as the most of you are out on another months long expedition. Jake or Jasprose or whoever had found yet another planet to explore. Eh. You’d gone and mapped out that whole unexplored island only last week, so you’re all explored out at the moment. You find yourself regretting the decision to stay behind now, though.

… But there are others who opted out of the expedition, of course. Potential sources for entertainment, if you will. You decide to seek them out, two sources in particular.

-

Your mother/daughter is giggling. This is perfectly normal. She giggles frequently. What’s a little more unusual though is the fact that Kanaya is giggling with her. Kanaya tends more towards chuckling. The only times you ever hear her giggle is when you kiss her right behind—

Your suspicions are confirmed when you enter the room, innocently forgetting to knock (or, in fact, walk on the ground so that your footsteps could possibly be heard), and encounter a most scandalous scene before you. Roxy squeaks with surprise and instead of successfully unhooking Kanaya’s bra, she manages to hit herself in her face with her own hand. Kanaya jumps, startled, and then covers her blushing face with her hands.

“My girlfriend… and my ambiguous relation? Together!?” you gasp theatrically. “Never before have I felt such a sting of betrayal!”

“Ooow,” Roxy whines, rubbing her red, no doubt smarting nose.

“That was mean, Rose,” Kanaya says disapprovingly. “I believe this is the fourth time you have performed this joke, and you are still the only one who finds it in any way amusing.”

“Your mistake was in assuming my goal was to amuse anyone but myself in the first place. I am creating my very own meme, for my pleasure alone.” Your smile is nothing but diabolical, you are sure.

“My nose,” Roxy says. “Why is it not being showered in kisses? I’ve been wounded!” She then proceeds to not so subtly to drape herself over Kanaya’s lap. You believe you just got snubbed.

“Oh, let mommy take care of that,” you say warmly, and get up on the bed, approaching.

“Nooo, it’s got to be Kanny! I’ve decided,” Roxy pouts at you, black painted bottom lip sticking almost comically far out. She looks more ridiculous than the intended pitiful.

“My feelings—“ you start, determined to belt out the most overdramatic speech you can muster on the fly, which is considerably dramatic. It would make Eridan go green (violet?) with envy, that was for sure.

“My nose trumps your feelings!” Roxy interrupts you with no remorse or hesitation.

“Dear, sweet children.” Kanaya heaves a deep faux sigh and places a hand on each of your heads, perfectly maternal. “Cease your bickering.”

You and Roxy briefly meet eyes, message unspoken but mutually agreed upon. Aren’t confusing maternal/fraternal bonds beautiful?

Roxy immediately dives for Kanaya with her trademark enthusiasm, arms encircling Kanaya’s, pressing down tightly. You set out to try and beat your personal record of ‘most lipstick marks placed upon endearing girlfriend’s throat in the shortest span of time’. It is a most noble pursuit.

“See—“ you say in between quick kisses, “we are,” another kiss, “getting along,” mwah, “just fine.”

“Yeah, we’re doing the teamwork thing and everything! You happy?”

You can see the jade coloring of her blush so clearly on her face. You love her blood.

“This! Was not quite what I… had in mind,” she pants. You may admit, gun to your head, that you could have perhaps snuck in a few friendly blunt bites in there. All in good fun, of course.

“Oh, I hope you approve.” You nuzzle into her collarbone. Record: beaten.

Roxy kisses Kanaya at that spot behind her ear that always makes her giggle. “I think that’s a yes, sis!” Roxy says, grinning mischievously.

“This is foul play,” Kanaya weakly protests. “Highly unfair—“

“Do you want us to stop?” you ask.

“Let us not be hasty!”

Roxy is giggling again. You yourself are grinning quite a bit as you finish what Roxy started, namely removing your beau’s bra. You toss it gently to the floor. She became a tad upset that one time Roxy practically punted it across the room. Every clothing article Kanaya owned was precious.

Roxy’s arms are now less restraining Kanaya, and now more rubbing up and down, a precursor for something more sensual. As if you need physical restraints to render Kanaya helpless to your wiles. You are Lalondes after all, the most seductive of all human families still alive. You voted on it and everything. 

The two of you slowly help Kanaya out of her garments, utterly respectful of the cloth, of course. You tease and grin and banter. This is fun. This is always so fun. You close your eyes for a moment and just breathe in their perfumes, Kanaya’s like a fresh garden, Roxy’s like something you’d smell on the most attractive girl in a nightclub. You have stuck to your customary lavender, just because you like to be contrarian like that. Roxy eventually starts saying rose related pick up lines at you, which then as per usual just dissolves into rose related puns that have barely anything to do with the current situation. Kanaya snorts and chuckles at each and every one of them. As per usual.

You realize that you are giggling.


End file.
